some things never change
by MariMangos88
Summary: A Makorra season 3 story first part will be Asami's point of view. Will be a three part one shot companion piece part 2 and 3 might be a little rated r but this part will be a T. Follow favorite review enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Makorra fan fiction from Asamis point of view hope you enjoy!

Asami knew deep down inside that no matter how much time she spends with him or how how natural things felt between them it meant nothing in the greater scheme of things. Their friendship always came so easy she sometimes wondered why their attempts at a romantic relationship always seem to be so hard. She would be a liar if she said her heart didn't still beat a little faster anytime she was around and when they touched she didnt miss the fact that a flurry of butterflies flew wildly in her belly her heart warming at him when he would sometimes send a barely there smile her way. She secretly hoped that maybe after everything had settled down and their lives got back to normal, if it could be called that, they would be able to start fresh and can continue some kind of way where they always left off at an almost there relationship, those seemed even greater now since they were both very much available. And after all that had happened between them she was the one he stayed close to and confided in since leaving republic city, the lingering touches between them a common accurance and his chivalrous attitude always focused on her, she definitely felt their chances of rekindling their relationship was a strong possibility.

That all changed after Korra was almost captured by the red lotus even more after leaving the metal clan his attitude changed. He was back to being overprotective Mako following Korras every move and never staying to far from her, his action towards the teenaged girl was an array of déjà vu memories for the sato heiress her yet healed wounds back in the open all over again. Then she remembered what made things so difficult a fact she knew but hurt to admit that things were only hard because of one person,the one person Mako seemed to always put her second for, Avatar Korra.

At first for the first few days it was just the subtle change of no longer standing by her side but choosing to be by Korra at all times. The avatar seemed to notice too but made no visible sign as to how she felt about it. He went from completely avoiding Korra to not seeing past her, even we she had asked him casually if he still had feelings for the avatar he quickly denied it his expression stoic and hard to read. Asami couldn't help but to eye him suspiciously when he held her hand to help her out off the airship even though she was the bender of all four elements and could easily walk down the ramp and didn't miss the fact he didn't wait for her with his hands out to help her out, no he acted like she wasn't even there Instead walking away with his hands on the young avatars lower back. She knew she had no right to feel that way but his back and forth behavior made her more than a little confused.

As a child Asami was trained and treated like a special person so She had never wished to be a bender before always confident in herself and skills but she couldn't deny her jealousy when she caught them training thru the airship windows in barely there clothes late at night the fire they both bended creating an unbareable heat and light in the air their movements beautiful and coordinated, she thought it was weird they were out practicing fire bending at night considering the sun was long gone but they didn't seem to care or minimize the display of fire that burned from their hands she watched them quietly for what seemed like forever seeing the blue eyed girl win their bout her hips straddling his in a suggestive position as he layed on his back defeated, asami watched as korra stayed on top of him just a little longer than necessary their faces close darkened by the night, she walked away a knot in her stomach a feeling she wasn't very familiar with for at that very moment watching them she wished she was born a fire bender.

The next day everything after their late night training session things seemed almost back to normal at breakfast Mako took a seat next to her and not the avatar, he stayed behind when she retreated making small talk about miscellaneous things with her and Bolin. He even stayed behind when Bolin walked in the direction Korra had just went deciding again to spend his down time with her extending his hands and opening the door for her as they exited the dinning area, the next few days were pretty much the same mako spending majority of his time by her side like nothing had ever changed yep everything was almost back to normal. But she didn't miss the strange looks that passed between the blue eyed girl and Mako and she def didn't miss the slight blush and downcast eyes that graced the fire benders face whenever he made eye contact with blue. It would only be a split second show of emotion but she saw it and knew something had happened between them. That coupled with the sudden silent treatment followed by the constant bickering made the next few days complete impossible for everybody, yes something had definitely happened. But both Korra and Mako vehemently denied anything being different went confronted by Bolin.

She sat in her room late night very confused by mako's behavior she wasn't sure if his sudden return to giving her all his pleasantries and attention were based on real feelings or a need to piss the young avatar off. She hated feeling this way she was not one to chase but she needed to know where she stood with him afraid to confuse things and be hurt a third time. Unable to find sleep , she put her robe on and walked towards the kitchen area to get something to drink and gather her thoughts, she needed to confront him and make things clear once and for all, so on her way back she decided to walk past makos room to see if he was awake as she approached she saw his light still on relieved she wouldn't have to wake him but as she got closer she heard hushed voices coming from his room that sounded like an argument. She stayed close unable to hear anything more then faint voices. She put her ear close to the door feeling bad like she was intruding his privacy when she heard Korra's voice say something but she still couldn't make out what was being said . Then she heard a small crash in the room followed by silence she was more than confused now as she walked to her room she wondered what they could possibly be arguing about that late at night. They argued about everything lately but it was all so strange. She had to head to Umashu for a business meeting and had to leave the group for a few days and had hoped to talk to Mako about her feelings before leaving.

It was all too confusing for her the love triangle between them was wearing her down, Korra was her friend but she was in love with Mako that she couldn't deny the want to be with the fire bender everything was still so unresolved between them but she felt something there a natural chemistry she felt every time they were together.

She tossed and turned for the next hour unable to find sleep yet again she was extremely curious to why him and Korra were arguing and didn't want to catch him while he was upset . The group knew she would be separating from in the morning due to the fact she had important future industries business to attend and couldn't continue on with them to look for the new air bender they had located she felt tonight was her chance to talk to the fire bender but seeing as tho he was arguing with Korra she decided to seek him in the morning before everybody else got up, she knew he as a fire bender rose with the sun and was always up earlier than most.

She got dressed and packed and decided it was now or never .As she took the walk back to his room her nerves bubbling up inside she second guessed herself maybe she should wait for him to approach her then shook her head knowing the reserved man would probably take a few years before doing it she was leaving in a few hours and she knew her mind wouldn't be at peace till it was done. Just as she turned the corner where his door was at it flew open startling her, she quickly hid the wall shielding her from view she found herself moving her head slightly over the wall her eyes back on his door expecting to see the fire bender exit but after a few seconds he didn't come out. She smiled knowing she was being silly hiding like a young schoolgirl she was about to make a step out her hiding spot but then she saw it brown unruly hair peeking out the door frame in night clothes still on, a mischievous grin on her face as she looked back at her companion then she saw him his back bare with just thin pants on pulling on the blue eyed girl obviously for a kiss. Asami stood there her feet frozen on the spot. Her eyes glued to the scene before her the shameless kiss going on and on then she heard laughter, the brunette pushing the firebender away signaling for him to go back in the room and watched as he playfully smacked Korra's bottom pulling her back for one quick kiss before the girl hurried away he watched her retreating form before walking back towards his room, a smile painted on his face until he saw her amber meeting green Asami still couldn't move her feet ,their lovers display crushing her hopes in an instant. She felt tears swell in her eyes but swallowed them back, Mako blushed furiously at her saying good morning making a quick apology before going back into his room oblivious to her previous intentions. Asami walked away feeling more than defeated, thinking that some things never change.

Will be doing a Korra and mako pov companion peace.. Like reblog enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

pMako POVbr/

Authors note: at this point it is a little off canon since I have them in the airship again and on the run for a few days, I wrote the first part after the metal clan episode so will continue in the time frame I created originally.

pHe knew coming along to find Air benders was a bad idea things were still so awkward between him and Asami and even more awkward between Korra and him. He hated that they both pretended like nothing was wrong yet he didn't miss the sad looks and overall disappointed ways they stared at him. He felt bad for taking the cowardly way after his break up with Korra and just ignoring every body but he still was in love with the crazy brunette girl, and felt even worse for allowing his friendship with Asami to become sorta romantic again even though they never officially discussed what was happening between them probably kissing her was not the smartest of moves. Now he had lost his girlfriend and hurt his good friend in the process, and he now he was traveling with them and had no choice but to be with them both, so to say the situation was more than uncomfortable for him was an /

At first he stayed mainly with Bolin trying to have as little interaction with the girls as possible which was close to impossible with such close living quarters. Then he had the inevitable conversation with Asami they both apologized to each other and decided to stay close friends and put their romantic failures in the past. But Korra was not so simple she seemed to be taking the nonchalant route acting as tho nothing had happened almost like they had never even dated but every time he saw her the old feelings still bubbled in his chest it was so hard to act normal. He wished things could be just as easy with her as it was with Asami he felt comfortable being just her friend and being around her the nerves never got the best of him. He was determined to remain just as nonchalant as Korra and not let his still lingering feelings get in the way of their mission after all they were all still a make shift family, team avatar as Bo liked to called them. Team Avatar,avatar korra, the korra he fell in love with it always came back to her he wanted to forget her but she was bigger than his feelings she was important to the world and whether he had romantic feelings for her or not she was somebody worth fighting for, so when they Red Lotus attacked and almost successfully kidnapped her that was exactly what he /

After they had left the metal clan his nerves seemed to be at all time high, the worry for the young Avatar consuming his brain day and night. He hated that they almost succeeded I'm capturing her and they he almost slept thru it if they had succeeded he doesn't know how he could have forgave himself. Korra seemed a little annoyed but overall passive towards his sudden overprotective attitude towards which he was thankful for since he only wanted to keep her safe. In theory he knew she didn't need his protection she was the most powerful being in the world and knew by first hand experience the immense levels of her strength. But he had to admit that the sudden return of their closeness did nothing for his feelings for her, the way she looked at him and laughed with him again was almost like nothing had ever happened and they were still the same couple in love and together. They had even come close to kissing after their sorta talk about their non existing romantic feelings before being interrupted and jumping apart quickly to once again the awkwardness coming front and center between then. And it all came to a head a couple days prior as he and Korea both antsy with unresolved got into a huge argument her accusing him of smothering her and him calling her irresponsible for not accepting the seriousness of the situation that lead to her challenging him to an agni kai that lead to her on top of him in victory rubbing him in just the most perfect way , and maybe it was the moon or the way the perfect features of her face looked staring down at her but something compelled him to kiss her to his surprised she had returned his kiss with just as much passion. They had gotten pretty carried away kissing and grinding on each other right then n there shamelessly like they werent in public when he had pressed her against the grassy floor bed and she felt his hard erection pressing against her she pushed him off quickly saying goodnight and running back in the airship without saying a word abruptly breaking the magic between /

He had also noticed the dirty looks he had caught Asami directing his way which frankly confused him since they had decided to remain friends and put their whole situation in past but overall she still treated him the same. After being completely ignored by Korra the following he took comfort in knowing he could at least try not to mess up things with the heiress as well and was thankful they were able to move past relationship drama. Between the sexual tension with Korra and a the fear of her getting captured by her growing list of enemy he couldn't get a wink of sleep. He had gone to her room to check on her and apologized for overstepping his boundaries he really just wanted to end the silent treatment she had said very little and he had returned to his room feeling like so many things were still unresolved. Korra must have felt the same way cause not too long after she had came knocking on his door to insult him once again so once again he did what felt natural he kissed her and kissed her till no words were able to be said. Soon after it was only bronze skin on white, her beneath him making the most wonderful and him inside her for the first time taking her for the first time. As he thrust into her whispering the words that he had so desperately wanted to say since their break up when he came he had no thoughts about the consequences of their action his seed now in her womb his lips on hers their tongues doing a seemingly never ending dance , his still semi hard erection inside of her. The whole experience was unbelievable and so powerful to him, their relationship still not established but the connection between them stronger than ever. Afterwards it seemed as all the awkwardness disappeared in an instant between them they had stayed up the whole night talking and making love over and over deciding to take things slow and low key choosing not to inform the rest of the group despite the giant leap into intimacy they had never plunged into /

In the morning as she tried to leave before the normal wake up hours for the crew he had taken her one more time right there by the door her back pressed up against metal her legs wrapped around him, he felt like he couldn't get enough of her and she seemed to return the sentiment as she had engaged him in another make out session shamelessly squeezing his butt and biting on his lips and neck at his doorway he had playfully smacked her in the butt before watching her hurry away swaying her hips in way that almost making him hard again, his cheeks hurt from the smile in his face not used to having this happy feeling all over again. But his face instantly fell when he turned around and his eyes met green, their expression sad and gloosy, so much for staying low key. He apologized to her not knowing exactly why he felt the need to but he just did, after all that had happened it being Asami to obviously a witness to their little display of affection, made his cheeks burn a deep red before he basically ran back into his room. He layed on his bed his hands behind his head grinning at the memories of the night before but a part of him wondered what Asami has been doing on his side that early morning some thing was obviously bothering her he would talk to her after her meetings in umashu where over, he drifted off to sleep his thoughts going back to the avatar turning on his stomach smelling her on his sheets, he had it bad for her and knew it for once happy to know that some things never change.


End file.
